cinder's new interest
by minidrew01
Summary: Salem had won and cinder finally has ruby rose but what is she planning to do with her.


Cinder new interest

 **I do not own any of the character in RWBY. all the rights to RWBY belong to roster teeth. This is a story of my own creation.**

Salem had won. All four relics belonged to her, as did the four kingdoms, which where split up between her four subordinates. Vale went to cinder, mistral went to Hazel, Atals went to watts and vacuo went to Tyrian. Each of the school where turned into castle for the four.

Cinder was sitting in the headmaster office at beacon. She was extremely happy, her forces had just captured Ruby Rose and where bring her to beacon. Cinder had always had a crush on ruby as she thought ruby was cute, with her black hair that the red tips at the end. Cinder had originally planned to capture ruby at the fall of beacon and take her back to Salem castle, so that she could have her fun with ruby and make ruby her lover, however ruby sliver eyes and the power that comes with them got in the way and almost killed her.

The months after the fall of beacon, cinder had want to kill ruby and rip out her eyes. She was even planning to do so after the battle at Haven. But one look at ruby remined her why she had fallen for her in the first place that why she had told her allies to keep ruby alive. But again, thing did not go as planed and she was defeated by raven and had to find a way out of the vault after unfreezing herself. Salem punished her greatly for that failure and she was not allowed out of the castle for weeks, however she knew that ruby was safe, and that one-day ruby would belong to her.

After that she, hazel and Tyrian where able to steal the relic of knowledge from ruby and here group as well as gain the relic of creation from Atals and the relic of destruction from shade academy. At each battle ruby was some how able to escape from her. In the final battle at Beacon where both sides fought for the relic of knowledge. Even though her side won ruby and her friends still escaped with their lives and had formed a resistance movement soon after Salem took over.

So, as soon as she gained vale as her territory she sent all her Grimm and any human and fauns that would work for her to find and capture ruby, alive and unharmed. A year later she got the report that ruby had been captured and she was now being transported to beacon and would be there within hours. That had put a smile on cinder face, ruby would be her soon.

Cinder was now thinking of all the dirty thing she could do with ruby, one involving honey and at that moment emerald came in. "cinder, Ruby Rose has just arrived at Beacon and is now being place in one of the holding cell" Emerald spoke. "she is unconscious and will remain that way for some time."

"very good emerald, is she hurt in any way" Cinder asked with slight concern in her voice.

"no, she is not, but the people who captured her had to use gas on her that is why she is passed out" emerald said, no emotion in her voice.

Cinder was happy that ruby was unhurt, and she now had what her heart desires under her control. But there was one problem, ruby hated her. After being against Salem for so long ruby had natural developed a deep hatred for all those who allied with her. This included cinder. Cinder hated the fact that ruby eyes only conveyed that hatred when they fought.

However, cinder now had ruby and had all the time in the world to get the scythe wielder to fall in love with her. Cinder then told Emerald to inform her of when ruby woke up. She did not want to keep ruby in a dark cell for long.

A couple of hours later

Ruby slowly opened her eyes and groaned. She had a massive headache, she quickly looked around and saw that she was in a cell. She wondered how she got there and then remembered the people who attacked her then gassed her. Ruby then noticed that she had a collar on her.

Ruby, not liking the fact she was being treated like a dog, tried to summon her aura but got no response. She then realised that collar must keep her from using her aura. Ruby looking around her cell saw nothing of note just the bed she was lying on and a door.

Click, click, click, ruby heard footstep of some one approaching. She knew it had to be some important in the Salem new world, possible Salem herself. She hoped not, she hoped it was hazel at least he would just leave her in this prison, she did not dare think what the other would do especially cinder.

Ruby knew cinder wanted revenge on ruby. Ruby knew that all of Salem minion especially the one around vale wanted to capture ruby alive and unharmed so that cinder could have her all to herself. To stop that from happening ruby kept herself hidden and only attacked Salem forces when necessary, his is why it took them a year to finder her.

The door opened and Ruby heart broke and a small amount of fear took over it was cinder and she was smiling down on ruby.

Cinder couldn't help but smile when she saw ruby. Even though it had been a year ruby looked as cute as ever. Cinder just wanted to take ruby right there and then, but she held back as she knew if that happened ruby would only hate her more.

"so, miss rose, what shall I do with

 **this is my first fan-fiction more chapter will come out. sorry for any spelling or grammar errors**


End file.
